The other time
by abmfrenchwriter3
Summary: Draco Malfoy finally say something he wanted to say forty years before.


Please be kind with my writing, I know I did writing mistakes... A lot actually and it would be very helpful if you point them out for me. I'm a French writer and my English is very poor. Message them to me or comment them on a review. Thank you for your kindness.

- abm

The other time.

The second time Draco saw the trio, he wasn't with his son, neither his wife. He wasn't at the gate, waiting for his son to embark on the Hogwarts Express. It was years after he nodded to Harry. This gesture was nothing compare with what he wanted to say. For his old enemies, it may have meant something… But not for him. It wasn't enough. It was just a shadow of thanking that fade with time. Yesterday, today and forevermore, they will remember him as a bully. He regrets everything, especially his cocky attitude. What has deserved Hermione Granger for his hate? Being a mudblood… He was always mean toward them. Yet, he must admit he was jealous of Harry's fame. But he had his time of glory during the fifth years, when he was walking aside Dolores Umbriges.

Now he was in his sixty and has never seen them again. They were so famous and well-known aurors. Hermione has even been asking to be at the head of the minister of magic, but she declined the offer. So many people would have vote for her, including him. Draco never knew anybody who would have suited perfectly to the role. Their first task as aurors were to examine the death eaters' houses and take away every object that could be use to do some harm of any kind. Luckily, they left his house alone. It was like if they knew he was going to thrown every maleficent thing out and destroys them. He wanted nobody to see something that could relate him to his past. A past where he never had a choice. The dark mark never completely faded with time, it remains gray. He had tried everything to make it disappears… but nothing worked and he have to wear longs darks sleeves every day. Sometimes, summer was almost unbearable. But today it didn't matters.

They're been a through that has been haunting him for decades. He heard of them so many times in the Daily Prophet, but never been able to see them. But today, he knew where to find them. He went to see Luna and told her how sorry he was in front of her and her husband. He was sure she would understand, which she did. She told them, that some times, they go as ingognito, using Polyjuice potion, into the Muggle world to have a break from fame. Even Ron didn't like being popular that much, especially when his personal life is often in the newspaper. Luna has accompagned him into a café, somewhere in Paris and show him who they were. He promised to never reveal their secret to anyone. Not even he own son, who lately been good friend with Albus Severus Potter, will know. They looked like perfect Muggles there, sitting and talking silently at the table almost hidden in the corner of the café. He made sure nobody he knew were there and walked toward them, head down.

They've stopped talking when they saw him. When he looked at Harry, he could almost picture an invisible lightning scar on his forehead. The words he has longed to say were sticking into his throat, but he finally managed to say them:

"I'm sorry." he said in a broken voice, looking deeply into his old classmates eyes.

After a moment of silence, when Draco was starting to walk away, all of them said in the same time:

"We forgive you."

And then Harry held out his hand and say:

"Scorpius Malefoy is really a nice kid, he's welcome home any time. Hermione just create something that could help you."

Draco shook his hand and accepts the invitation to join their table. Hermione told him to show her his dark mark and she pointed he wand at it, murmuring:

"Nibula."

To Draco's joy, the dark mark disappears completely.

"Hermione create this spell twenty years ago. Nobody knows it, but us and, similar to the fidelity charm, it can only be use by us and persons who share the same blood. Now go and live free. You've pay off your depts." said Ron.

Draco smile and promise to find an explanation to his wife because he wouldn't be able to explain what happens because of the magic of the spell. He went out of the café, free from regrets and went to buy, for the first time since his sixth year in Hogwarts, shorts sleeves clothes.

THE END.


End file.
